Lockout
Lockout is a 2012 science fiction action film starring Guy Pearce and Maggie Grace. James Mather and Stephen St. Leger are both writing and directing it. The film was released on April 13, 2012. Synopsis In 2079, An ex-CIA agent named Snow (Guy Pearce) is held in United States government custody and interrogated about the events that happened before his capture by Scott Langral, the Chief of the United States Secret Service. Snow's retelling of the events shows he was forced to kill assailants and flee with a much wanted briefcase, after a secret intelligence exchange meeting goes wrong. He gets in touch with his contact, Mace and asks for help in storing the case. After a brief chase Snow manages to make his way to a train station, where he is caught by federal agents, but not before he manages to get the case to Mace, who escapes on the train and hides it in a locker at the station. Mace is soon after apprehended by police officers after unintentionally wounding one. Langral shows Snow video evidence where it appears Snow shot and killed his friend Frank Armstrong. Snow believes he is being set up and refuses to give up the name and whereabouts of Mace; during further interrogation, however, he discreetly tells Harry Shaw, an intelligence officer whom he trusts, by writing Mace's name in cigarette ash on a table. Later, Snow is informed by Langral that he has been found guilty of both murder and conspiracy to commit espionage against the United States and he is to be sentenced to 30 years of stasis sleep aboard the maximum security orbiting space prison MS:One. Meanwhile, the president's daughter, Emilie Warnock (Maggie Grace) and her organization are on a ship going to visit MS:One on a humanitarian mission to make sure the prisoner's conditions are decent and to study the effects of the stasis sleep on their sanity. During an interview with a thawed out, disturbed inmate, Hydell passes several sexual remarks which aggravates Emilie's bodyguard Hock to the point where he physically assaults him. In the midst of being assaulted, Hydell pickpockets Hock for his weapon and injures Hock, kills the other guard and shoots out the protective window separating Emilie from him, causing an explosion. Emilie runs and hides in a control room while Hydell, now armed, escapes further from his chains and pursues and wounds her. In the control room, he notices the other prisoners in the general population room through the window and orders a technician at gunpoint to unfreeze and release all the prisoners. The prisoners wake; disoriented and violent, they quickly begin assaulting each other and the guards and seize control of the station. An intelligent but psychotic inmate called Alex falls into the role of leader to the inmates when he stops Hydell from harming Emilie and other hostages, saying that once word gets out that the prison is overrun, the hostages are going to be their "poker chips" for bargaining. It is later revealed that Alex and Hydell are brothers. Back on earth, Langral informs President Warnock of the takeover and seeks damage control orders, Warnock worries for his daughter's safety and orders a full assault on the prison. Shaw objects, insisting that the prisoners would kill all hostages at first sign of military intervention. Shaw suggests they send in one person for the sole purpose of sneaking Emilie out, which Langral and Warnock agree to try. Snow is initially dismissive of the offer, but Shaw informs him that Mace was taken to MS:One after his arrest, implying that while aboard Snow could get the whereabouts of the case from Mace and prove his innocence — this makes Snow agree to do so. After Snow points out that the prisoners aren't aware who Emilie is yet due to lack of demands, the Secret Service send a hostage negotiator up to Ms:One to try and retrieve Emilie. Initially, Alex agrees to let one hostage leave because he trusts the negotiator. Since Emilie is wounded, it is decided it should be her, despite Hydell's protests. As Emilie is about to leave, Hydell shoots another staff member, wounding her fatally. The escalation of the situation puts pressure on Shaw and Langral, so they send in Snow. An inmate sees Snow out the window climbing on the side of the fortress and alerts Alex, who is furious with the negotiator's dishonesty and kills him; he then orders the inmates to find and kill Snow. An inmate is told to escort Emilie and Hock back to the holding room; in the elevator they get the advantage due to the inmate being distracted by Snow standing at the elevator doorway when it opens. Snow fights and kills the inmate but is attacked by Emilie and Hock who believe he is another inmate. They flee and lock themselves in a room to wait for the marines to attack the station and rescue them. Snow tells Shaw and Langral that Emilie is safe and to send the cavalry, while he hacks into a directory to look for Mace's holding chamber. Technicians notice on Emilie's life support tracker that she is losing oxygen by being locked in the room and will be dead in minutes. They tell Snow, who is forced to make Emilie his main priority again. Alex realizes who Emilie is when he sees a campaign ad for her father and finds her ID badge; he and the inmates force technicians to hack into the room where Emilie and Hock are hiding. Hock shoots himself to give Emilie more oxygen and more time to live, while Snow is being guided via radio to Emilie's location. After a Zero-G fight over the gravity generator with an inmate, Snow sneaks into the room and finds Emilie merely seconds away from death. Using his Medi-pack he restarts her heart, brain, and performs CPR to save her before the two crawl back into the air ducts and escape. The inmates get into the room seconds after Emilie and Snow's escape, finding a voice sensor grenade in the room which blows up killing a few inmates. In the ducts, Emilie's life support is still reading low due to blood loss from her leg injury she sustained at the hands of Hydell. Snow's radio cuts out, leaving the two of them without the guidance of Shaw, or technicians. After a brief shootout in the air ducts they find a supply closet where they can recover. Snow patches up Emilie and himself where he informs her of his mission and they exchange sexually charged, witty banter. After a small resting period, Snow arms Emilie with a shotgun and some food and gives her a map to the escape pod on level 5 and they part ways with Emilie unable to read the map and fend for herself. Snow's conscience gets the better of him and he once again puts his personal mission to the side. Sometime later, they end up hiding once again, Emilie asks what Snow's first name is, he never gives a straight answer. Snow cuts and dirties Emilie's hair using engine oil and they put on inmate jumpsuits as camouflage to walk among general population. They pass through unnoticed at first but find Mace's chamber empty. As they try to move on to the next area, an inmate, who thinks Emilie is a feminine boy, presents a threat. Snow hits him which draws attention to them, and forces Emilie and Snow to flee. They open a door to find Mace standing in a hallway, suffering from dementia. Snow asks Mace where the case is, with his only reply being "Lullaby", despite this they bring Mace along and continue to flee to the escape pod. In the hallway, they see the International Space Station collide with MS:One, Emilie and Snow make it into another room but the door closes and seals before Mace can. Mace is too incompetent to hit the panic button, While Snow searches for something to brace the door open with, Emilie asks him where the brief case is to which Mace replies "Lullaby" and repeats "I See You. I Foresee You" which Emilie assumes is dementia induced rambling. The window breaks completely and Mace freezes to death instantly; Snow becomes hopeless. Emilie and Snow continue to the escape pod; they open the door to reveal it only has one seat. Snow lies to Emilie, saying he is to take the other escape pod. Emilie accuses him of lying and makes him promise he escapes as well; he does and says he'll buy her an ice cream when they land. She gets in the pod and Snow smokes a cigarette and watches the pod launch into space. Emilie approaches behind him and tells him she knows where the case is. Hydell uses live video feed to tell Emilie if she doesn't return to him or tell him where she is he will kill all the hostages. She reveals her location, despite Snow's protests; Hydell shoots all remaining hostages anyway. Emilie is brought back to the control room where Alex forces her to radio her father and order him not to use military force on the space station or he will let Hydell have his way with her. In a dramatic turn of events, Emilie tells her dad to "Blow this dump out of the sky" much to Alex's chagrin. Hydell's lust for Emilie drives him even more insane and he grows tired of Alex making him look stupid. They engage in a brief shouting fight and Hydell stabs and kills Alex; he then turns his knife to Emilie and stabs at her stomach, hitting flesh. After a dramatic beat, Snow is revealed to have caught the knife with his hand; he then knocks Hydell unconscious. Shaw and Langral send in military jets to attack the prison. Eventually the pilots place a timed bomb on the side of it. With seconds remaining, Snow and Emilie manage to find space suits and jump from the prison. Emilie hits a piece of debris during her descent and is knocked unconscious. Snow grabs hold of her as their suits catch fire and break away upon entering earth's atmosphere. They use parachutes and land safely on a highway. Snow is arrested again but knows he did good. Emilie is taken for medical attention. Emilie sneaks from her hospital bed and goes to the train station where Snow and Mace met earlier. She passes by green lockers that have graffiti on them that reads "Lullaby", she goes to the keypad and types in the code:"ICUI4CU" which opens the locker containing the case. She also visits the room where the intelligence meeting occurred and sees that Langral saw an obscured mirror image that looked like Snow was behind Armstrong shooting him in the head when in reality, Snow was standing next to Armstrong shooting Armstrong's killer. Snow exits the government building to find Emilie waiting for him to tell him she found out his real name, which is "Marion". He insists she call him "Snow" and thanks her for tracking down the evidence. She also reminds Snow that he promised to buy her ice cream. The two walk towards the sunset together, exchanging more witty banter about whether or not Emilie's father would approve of their new relationship and how Snow views his sexual performance. Credits Cast *Marion Snow .... Guy Pearce *Emilie Warnock .... Maggie Grace *Scott Langral .... Peter Stormare *Harry Shaw .... Lennie James *Alex .... Vincent Regan *Hydell .... Joseph Gilgun *John Mace .... Tim Plester Crew *Director .... James Mather, Stephen St. Leger Appearances *Emilie Warnock *Scott Langral *Harry Shaw *Frank Armstrong *Rupert *George Washington (First appearance, portrait only) *Abraham Lincoln (First appearance, bust only) |events= |locations= *Earth **United States of America ***Washington, D.C. ****White House *Space **MS One |species= *Human }} Advertising and marketing Posters File:Lockout poster.jpg|American poster File:Lockout poster 2.jpg|French poster